I Was Jealous
by danrdarrenc
Summary: Will and Sonny have a heart-to-heart. Based on spoilers for the week of Sept. 10. So beware! One-shot. Complete.


"You have feelings for Will?" Adrienne asked her son quietly. They were sitting together on the couch in Sonny's coffee shop and Sonny had just confessed to his mother his true feelings.

Sonny nodded, a smile slowly creeping onto his face.

Adrienne, however, frowned. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

Sonny stared blankly at his mother. "What do you mean that's not a good idea. It's not like I can control who I have feelings for. And I thought you liked Will anyway."

"I do, Sonny. I really do. I adore him. I just – I just feel like he's a little flaky and still a little unsure of himself. And Sami and Lucas aren't exactly the perfect models for a relationship.

"Just because Will's parents have been unsuccessful in relationships, doesn't mean he will," Sonny retorted, getting angry.

"No. You're right. I just think you should be careful. I don't want you to get hurt," Adrienne said gently, cupping Sonny's cheek lightly.

Sonny smiled weakly. "It's okay. He doesn't have feelings for me anyway. So you don't have to worry about it."

Adrienne looked at him sadly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh! Sorry!" Will apologized to the person into whom he had just walked. "T."

"Watch where you're going, fairy," T spat, coming to a stand still in the middle of the Horton Town Square.

Will clenched his teeth. "I'm sorry, T. Next time I'll be more careful." Will shook his head slightly and walked around his former friend.

"Where you off to in such a rush? To see your fairy boyfriend?" T called after him.

Will stopped in his tracks and turned around. "First of all. Stop calling me and Sonny fairies. What are you? Still in the sixth grade? Second, Sonny isn't my boyfriend. He may have wanted to be at one point, but he doesn't anymore. He's moved on. So you know what, T? Just leave me the hell alone." Will stormed away, but T called after him again.

"Did he tell you that? Because the last time I saw him, he was crying like a little girl over the fact that you didn't like him."

Will stopped again and hurriedly walked back over to T. "What?"

"Yeah. I was in his little shop the other day. He was crying to some dude about how much he was in love with you."

Will's eyes were as wide as saucers, his heartbeat almost painfully rapid. Without saying anything, Will walked away from T and hurried to Common Grounds, hoping against hope that Sonny was there.

Ten minutes later, Will was standing outside Sonny's coffee shop, breathing heavily and trying to muster up the courage to go inside. He wasn't sure about what exactly he was going to say, but he knew he had to set the record straight – or gay. It was late and he could see that Sonny was alone and cleaning off tables. Taking a deep breath, Will pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Sorry. We're closed," Sonny said, stilling clearing tables, his back to the door.

"Hi," Will said, his voice quavering a little.

Sonny's hand stilled and he straightened up before turning around to face Will.

"Hi," Sonny said, a little stiffly.

"Um. Do you – do you need any help?" Will asked, taking a couple steps forward.

Sonny silently held out the towel to Will. Will smiled a little and took the rag, moving over to start wiping down one of the tables.

"What are you doing here, Will?" Sonny asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I, um, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted – reacted the other day," Will responded, not looking at Sonny. "And to explain."

He stopped cleaning and dropped the rag onto the table. He turned around and faced Sonny. "Before you – before you kissed me, I had a run in with T. He, um, he said things about me being gay and, like, how my family probably talks about me behind my back and I guess – I guess it hit me hard. I was upset and I reacted badly. I'm sorry." He was breathing heavily, his emotions starting to get the better of him.

Sonny was still staring at him, his arms still crossed.

"Please say something," Will said.

"You waited three days to apologize."

"I – I know. After you – you kissed me, I went and talked to my grandma and she made me realize some things. I was coming to tell you, but I saw you with Brian."

Sonny was quiet for a minute. Then said, "So what? You left."

"I – I saw him touching your face and you were smiling at each other and I guess I just…." Will trailed off, not finishing the sentence.

"You what?" Sonny prompted.

"I was jealous, okay!" Will said loudly.

Sonny stared at him, his mouth hanging open slightly; his arms had fallen to his sides.

Will plowed on. "What I said about not wanting you to kiss me. I was – I was in denial. When I talked to my grandma, she made me realize that I – I do like you, Sonny," Will said, slowly closing the distance between them.

"Yeah?" Sonny whispered.

Will nodded and swallowed nervously, his eyes fluttering down to Sonny's lips. They stared at each other for what was no more a few seconds – though it seemed like an eternity – before Will gently cradled Sonny's face in his hands and brought their lips together in a soft kiss. It took Sonny a couple seconds to process that Will was kissing him, but then he wrapped his arms around Will's neck and pushed his lips more firmly against Will's. Will responded in kind and wrapped his arms around Sonny's waist, pulling him closer so that their chests were flush with each other. Sonny squeaked a little, but angled his head slightly to slide their lips together more smoothly. Angling his head the other way, Will tentatively sucked on Sonny's bottom lip, trying to pry it open for access for his tongue. Sonny willingly obliged and their tongues tangled together as the kiss deepened.

After a couple minutes of battling tongues and breathy moans, Will and Sonny broke apart, both breathing heavily. Their foreheads rested against one another and their eyes were still closed. Each had a big smile on their face, although the other couldn't see. They were still tightly entwined with each other, Sonny's arms still around Will's neck and Will's arms still around Sonny's waist.

As their breathing slowed, Sonny pulled away slightly to look at Will who smiled at him.

"That was – wow," Sonny said, his brain still having a hard time forming a coherent sentence.

Will laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I – I want to do this. Be your boy – boyfriend, if you want me to be," Will said.

Sonny grinned. "Of course I do."

"Okay. Okay – great. But – but I want to take things slowly. This is still sort of new for me."

Sonny nodded just as a buzz filled the room.

"Dammit." Will pulled away from Sonny to dig his phone out of his pocket. "I have to go. My mom needs me to watch the kids."

"It's almost ten," Sonny said.

Will shook his head slightly. "She's having a crisis as to whether she wants to date EJ or Rafe." Will sighed heavily. "I don't know. She said she has to go see Rafe or something."

"Go," Sonny said, smiling.

"Okay," Will smiled and headed towards the door. After two steps, he turned around. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Did you maybe – maybe want to get dinner and go to a movie?"

Sonny's face split into a huge grin. "Sure. I would love to."

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow." He was almost at the door when he stopped and turned around again. He quickly walked back over to Sonny, kissed him swiftly, and then hurried out the door.

Sonny smiled, his heart bursting with happiness.


End file.
